


Zee's Short Works

by galaxypsychologist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Poetry, Depression, Drabble, Erotic Poetry, Human, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Racism, Sexism, Slam Poetry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxypsychologist/pseuds/galaxypsychologist
Summary: A place where I can store all my poems, drabbles, thoughts and random writings.





	Zee's Short Works

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: strong content and language use. Not for the faint of heart.)

Hey Readers,

Here's a little bit about me to help give you some understanding and background on my life.

•I am an adult college student who has suffered a lifetime of moderate to severe mental illness.   
•I have suffered a fair amount as a human, being but I do not have the worst life.   
•I am a pansexual, genderfluid mess, and always have been.   
•I am a strong believer of learning new things and being open to new perspectives.  
•I am deeply empathetic and have strong parental instincts  
•I want to know more about my writing and how it affects others. 

A lot of these works will be surrounded based upon personal experiences, questions, thoughts, feelings, etc.

If there are any other triggers that need to be tagged, please comment below. 

Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as an educated response on whatever the writing is talking about.

Please message me or comment below for any questions, comments or concerns.


End file.
